Queen Ripple's Investigation of Dark Matter
by cherriloid
Summary: An in-character summary of some Dark Matter headcanons written as an essay by the Queen of Ripple Star. Not inherently gijinka, but most of my headcanons are developed from the perspective of a gijinka AU.


**The Silent Pandemic**

An Investigation of Dark Matter by Queen Ripple Masdevelle

Chances are, you've heard rumours about this so-called "Dark Matter" substance at some point before. Perhaps you've even come into contact with it yourself, consciously or otherwise. And yet, has anyone ever explained to you what it is? Truthfully, this pandemic is festering right under our noses - and most of us are none the wiser. From Ripple Star to Halcandra, it is imperative that we educate ourselves on this subject, in order to ensure safety for the universe as we know it.

**1\. A Brief Introduction to Dark Matter**

What can Dark Matter be classified as? Is it a substance? A creature? Arguably, it can be considered either; both man and machine, the versatile species has vastly varying levels of sentience, even sapience. An important part of understanding Dark Matter is knowing that this is an integral aspect of their hierarchy.

In my studies, I have found two major factors that correlate to what appears to be their hierarchial system: sapience and power of possession. Regarding the former, it is immediately evident that those higher up in the order have greater intelligence than their more bestial underlings. These underlings, as confirmed by victims of Dark Matter possessions, are also much weaker in their ability to enter and control an individual's body; the weaker the possession, the more consciousness the individual retains. As such, a victim of the weakest forms of Dark Matter may still have some form of control, and the substance can be easily expelled. However - as I can confirm in my own experiences - the strongest members of this species completely hijack the body, putting the individual's consciousness into a state of comatose. Strength, though, is not a definite or solid concept, so much as a spectrum that can be divided into broad categories.

Weaker forms of Dark Matter do not appear to have the conscience required for motivation or malice. Instead, they are primarily commanded and controlled by what appears to be the monarch of the whole system. Some weaker Dark Matter lack even so much as sentience, but there are some lacking in sapience who still own a sort of sentience. Sapience correlates strongly to potency, with active malice making this kind by far the most dangerous. Motivations of the sapient are unclear, but a common goal - or perhaps a simple stepping stone - is domination of entire planets.

**2\. Idle Dark Matter**

Idle Dark Matter describes the lowest echelons of the hierarchy, those that are neither sapient nor sentient. They can best be compared to puppets or pawns, used typically by sapient Dark Matter. Currently, it is unclear how this subsection is controlled.

In terms of possession, idle Dark Matter poses a relatively minimal threat. Even with the somewhat stronger variants, a victim seems to retain enough of their consciousness to fight back, displaying little side effects after the substance has been expelled. With some of the strongest variants of this weak subspecies, side effects of a possession may include nausea, fatigue, and dizziness, though these are negligible and the victim should quickly recover. No long term damage has been noted to date.

The most notable concern is that the weaker power of idle Dark Matter appears to have a cumulative effect. If individual masses combine, they can become more formidable. They have also been known to create a sort of faux planet, such as in the case of Dark Star. It is unknown what effect this environment has on other members of the species, as there is no evidence that Dark Star is still present in the solar system.

Idle Dark Matter does not appear to utilise disguises or masquerade as the unpossessed victim, however the effects it has on one's physical appearance seem to be minimal. Any existing effects tend to alter the individual's eyes, and mannerisms become drastically more hysterical and aggressive. The appearance of idle Dark Matter can vary; some have been spotted as an unusual substance that functions like a thick goo, while others appear to have a more coherent form, round and black with a single eye, framed by a frill-like crown. It is theorised that the strange ooze-like variant is Dark Matter in its weakest possible form, but more research is required to prove this.

**3\. Sentient Dark Matter**

Sentient Dark Matter is a subspecies that is alive and independent to an extent, but lacks abstract thought. Unlike the marionettes beneath them in rankings, these members of the species are better compared to undomesticated animals. Though more powerful, they are less abundant than their idle counterparts, most likely due to an increased ability to disobey orders. Dark Matter classified as sentient does not seem to have the capability of being directly controlled by its superiors, only commanded.

Possession at the hands of sentient Dark Matter functions similarly to that of idle Dark Matter. However, for unknown reasons, there appears to be a broader spectrum of physical differences - this ranges from the bizarre and inexplicable (such as additional mouths) to more minor, indirect changes (the unconscious body levitating). Without abstract thought, there appears to be no capability of planning or utilising a disguise.

The physical appearance of the creature itself is much more unrestricted than weaker variants. Despite this, there are usually a few universal staples, such as a basic shape and - under most circumstances - a single eye.

Individual creatures within this category generally do not achieve any form of notoriety, but one case of a notable sentient Dark Matter is of Dark Nebula. This case is a prime example of the evident danger surrounding this subspecies, but ultimately also serves to prove that it is nowhere near as potent as stronger categories.

Despite the inherent callousness of Dark Matter, there have been rare instances in which sentient Dark Matter appears to have "malfunctioned" in creation, becoming passive, often even friendly. My current working theory is that this is a form of mutation, removing the genetic barrier that would normally interfere with this creature experiencing emotion. This not the only theory, and a popular idea among other researchers is that extended periods of time without possession nurtures the supposed friendliness.

**4\. Sapient Dark Matter**

Not to be taken lightly, sapient Dark Matter is the highest tier of the species. As those with sapience have their own abstract thought, they are difficult to research, usually meeting any obvious attempts with non-compliance.

Members of this category have the strongest forces of possession. Those lower in this tier tend to leave their victims with traumatic memories, although those higher in the tier do not leave the victim with many - if any - memories of the possession at all. While it is not necessary, many choose to possess by proxy, infecting an item that the target later equips, before becoming possessed via the item. This, most likely, is a form of stealth mission, as the sapient subspecies is usually otherwise very large in size. Any missions of infection that are not so important to the individual seem to be left to the lower ranks, with the higher ranks merely commanding them.

Visible effects of possession occur only by choice. For example, the possesser may choose to leave the infected item visible, presumably if it is impractical or impossible to hide it for any given reason. If an infected item is not clearly visible, an outsider can only guess by mannerisms that the victim is infected.

Seemingly unlike other subspecies, sapient Dark Matter can experience emotion, contrary to popular belief. However, they appear to have an in-built reflex against this, as if to flick a switch in order to turn their emotions on or off. Though still largely controlled, those lower in this rank may have a comparatively inferior grasp of how to use this emotional barrier. Even despite this, emotions are kept under control in such a thorough way that is not possible for most outside of the Dark Matter species.

This emotional off-switch could perhaps be more of a defence mechanism more than anything else - though it is not easy to confirm, it appears that affection and empathy towards others causes physical pain in this subspecies. If the affection or empathy is overwhelmingly strong, it can damage this barrier, and the individual may not be able to easily escape from the reaction, becoming distressed. It is currently unknown how different Dark Matter individuals would act upon this distress.

Sapient Dark Matter, generally speaking, appears to have the motivation of control and domination, although the reason why is not yet known. This need for complete control is expressed in different ways, depending on the individual, further proving their uncanny similarities to what we would normally consider a "person" on a social level, despite their lack of morality. While not every "normal" person has a biological need for unopposed domination, sapient Dark Matter does have a sense of individuality and personality. Though the moral argument is that they experience emotion in an utterly alien and perhaps dangerous way, I feel that their diversity in character and their ability to experience emotion at all warrants treating them like people, rather than things.

**5\. The Monarch**

Through experiences ranging from harmless conversation to direct possession, I can personally confirm that the monarch of the Dark Matter hierarchy is a seraph-like demon by the name of 02 (alternatively 02). However, sources including our beloved hero Kirby and the monarch himself admit that this was not a form that he had always taken on; previously referred to simply as Zero, this current state appears to be an undead variant, resurrected by unknown means. It is unclear what the limits of this resurrection are, or if this is a possibility for any other member of the species beyond 02, but it is apparent that the species will thrive for as long as he lives.

Oddly enough, in my experiences I have found that 02 will entertain conversation with me more than most other sapient Dark Matter (albeit often seemingly begrudgingly). Despite being the most powerful known form of Dark Matter, even he is capable of experiencing emotion, both positive and negative - though he makes a conscious choice not to under most circumstances, stating that it is "impractical" and "redundant". Attempted expressions of care and empathy expressed towards him are typically greeted with either dismissal or disgust, though expressing this persistently and long-term, so far, seems to cause him mild physical pain (reportedly a sharp sensation in the chest and head areas). The inference of this is that, over a long period of time, 02 is capable of somewhat forming a bond with someone, even if only slowly and hesitantly. Theoretically, the severity of the pain may increase with a closer bond. I have not yet discovered any successful methods of blocking or countering this pain. Some of my students have questioned me regarding my concern for this, but it is important to remember that sapient Dark Matter are very similar to other people, and the most effective method of ensuring safety is by making peace, rather than causing conflict.

While a primary motivation is not yet obvious, 02's clear misanthropy may be a key factor in understanding a potential end goal of his - and in turn, and end goal of Dark Matter as a whole. It is clear in conversation that 02 is overwhelmingly cynical, even nihilistic, to an extent that would tend to drive most to suicide, though whether or not this is a viable option to him is unclear. In fact, it may even be his driving force; he appears to believe in an impurity inherent in life and the living, and that only he can cure the universe of its ills. Given that his actions have been highly destructive in the past, he may either hope to create a universe inhabited only by Dark Matter, or to undo the universe completely. Such extreme beliefs are usually created in those not of the Dark Matter species when exposed to severe circumstances, such as long-term neglect of any form of affection, and I am curious as to whether 02 could feel compassion if only he were to receive it. His messiah complex, however, should not be disregarded as if it is not a danger simply due to the humanity within him. At a time in which still very little is understood about him and his species, I would strongly advise that others do not attempt to interact with him as I would, as a process of instilling compassion within him is a very delicate one.

**6\. Dark Matter Biology**

Predictably, understanding Dark Matter on a biological level is a dangerous task, and requires experienced individuals as well as great precaution. Due to this, the knowledge that we do gain is gained slowly. However, as one of the few doing practical research in this field, I can still share what little I - and other Dark Matter biologists - have discovered; though I will pre-empt this by stating that we have learnt virtually nothing of sapient Dark Matter biology. We can assume it is similar, but we presently only have the ability to research this field regarding idle and sentient Dark Matter, as they do not have the intelligence to counter our efforts.

Firstly, there are many hormones that Dark Matter appears to lack - in fact, most hormones that we would consider fundamental aspects of our biology do not exist within them. For example, adrenaline, cortisol, ghrelin, estrogen, and testosterone all seemingly cannot be found in any subject we have studied. In other words, they do not have a fight-or-flight response, cannot experience stress or hunger, and likely have no concept of biological sex. Though we can assume that Dark Matter reproduces asexually, the process of creation is not fully understood. Additionally, while the species may appear to be inherently asexual, there is no evidence as to whether or not they can experience romantic attraction, as this is much more of an abstract concept that would likely be present only in sapient Dark Matter, if at all.

Dark Matter possesses a victim by targetting the brain. It begins this process by melting itself into a liquid state (though not necessary with idle Dark Matter that already exists in a constant liquid state) and dissolving into the victim, heading in the direction of the brain from there. The effect it has on an individual is alarming to behold; minor physical symptoms during this process can include a looseness of muscles (usually limbs and face) and the eyes rolling back, while major symptoms can include heavy spasms, hyperventilating, sweating, and even vomiting. While this is clearly the body's reaction to an extreme physical shock, it is currently unknown why some only experience very minor symptoms, and whether this is a factor that correlates more directly to the individual or the Dark Matter. This process of possession can last anywhere between a few seconds to several minutes.

As is perhaps to be expected, Dark Matter tends not to be a sociable species. When met with another of their kind, they greet each other with sheer disinterest, sometimes taking no notice at all. This, though, is a trait seen more notably in idle and sentient Dark Matter, as I have met some sapient Dark Matter who do display interest in outsiders and others of their own kind (generally predominantly the former as a result of curiosity, if experienced at all). In fact, some, such as the eccentric and capricious Dark Crafter, are obsessed with the concept of life, with this particular individual using artistic mediums such as clay and paint to even create living people (thus raising the question as to whether or not these few people - apparently a group of four artistic sisters, despite Dark Crafter and other Dark Matter having no concept of a family structure - are at least partially Dark Matter themselves).

Once dead, all Dark Matter appears to revert to a goo-like liquid state, suggesting that this is Dark Matter in its most basic and fundamental form. However, the goo can seep into skin, meaning special protective equipment must be used at all times, even when handling the substance in this state. Inanimate, it cannot possess the infected body once entered, but it lies dormant within the veins, causing complications within the heart. Dark Matter biologists are currently working with doctors to develop a cure to remove dormant Dark Matter, but as Dark Matter is a scarcely understood field, there is no certified treatment for this issue for the time being. As heart complications develop, an individual with dormant Dark Matter in their bloodstream could eventually die as a result of this, though there are not yet any records of this as a proven cause of death.

Regarding the materials that can be possessed by Dark Matter, there is a correlation between possession and lower densities. That is to say, the more dense a material is, the better protection it provides against possession, and as such, appropriate protective equipment must be made of dense materials. Idle and sentient Dark Matter seems purplexed by glass, and as such cannot comprehend attempting to possess it, but flint glass is used in containments as a precaution nonetheless.

**7\. Victims and Responses**

Despite a general societal lack of awareness surrounding this elusive species, many have fallen victim to Dark Matter possessions and infestations. As infestations are still a rather rare occurence, Ripple Star is the most populated planet to suffer a full infestation to date, though from this we have also become the leading researchers of Dark Matter across the galaxy. As queen of Ripple Star, I feel it is my duty not only to participate in quiet research, but also to connect with others who have become victims of Dark Matter possessions. Resulting from this has been an opportunity to help and communicate with a variety of people, sharing our combined knowledge of our experiences. In this section, I will share only a handful of those I have met and what they have told me.

One individual I have met is Claycia Acryllis, a young art student studying in Dream Land. She stated that her encounter began with a seemingly inconspicuous pair of goggles. Having bought these at her favourite local fashion store, there seemed no cause for concern, but upon equipping them, she says, she felt a deathly sickness wash over her, as she lost control over her muscles and her senses. Claycia, seeming to have defended herself from the traumatic experience, could not clearly or calmly recollect most events that occurred during her possession, though she states with certainty that she had a weak sort of consciousness at the time. Her possessor, apparently, was Dark Crafter, a volatile sapient Dark Matter who masks himself with a range of colours. Through the foggy memories, she vividly remembers her possessor fighting against her friends still within her body, while she feared that her friends would be hurt, or that their efforts would fail, leaving her trapped still. Today, Claycia is recovering, but still relies very much on her closest friend, Elline Kaleido, for security. She describes a lack of independence that has followed her possession, as well as a haunting paranoia.

Another who has come into contact with Dark Matter is in fact a dear friend of mine, Adeleine Yukimura. However, her experience was not with sapient Dark Matter, rather this case is more an example of an experience with idle Dark Matter. Adeleine describes her experience as a shock, having been ambushed, but ultimately expresses relief at having been a victim of a much weaker form of Dark Matter. She states that she was fully aware of what was happening during her possession, though she felt in somewhat of a daze, as though in the audience of a performance. Though only 12 at the time, Adeleine says that this event has not had much of a long-term negative impact on her.

Finally, a rather unusual case is that of Magolor Novazak, whose experience with Dark Matter was somewhat indirect, yet evident nonetheless. From his description, I am unsure exactly what kind of Dark Matter Magolor came into contact with, but he describes a sort of calling from a legendary artifact known as the Master Crown. While, during this calling, he was very much in control of himself, it was as if something was pulling the strings, and he could only play his part. Only once the Master Crown had been equipped was he possessed, an experience that he has minimal memory of. These circumstances appear to suggest that Magolor had come into contact with sapient Dark Matter, though there was no point at which the existence of Dark Matter in this situation was revealed to him. He struggles to talk about the events both prior to and during his possession, with an overwhelming guilt and shame still somewhat fresh on his mind, feeling that he was very much in control up to a certain point. He is, however, appearing to cope in his daily life, and the events do not appear to have had a traumatic effect on him.

**8\. Conclusion**

From the research currently conducted to date, we can conclude that, first and foremost, the most major aspect of Dark Matter that we understand is their hierarchy, and how they respond to this. The hierarchy of Dark Matter forms the foundation of their functions, and, most likely, those lower down in the hierarchy would not behave quite so coherently with each other without the existence of a monarch. As this monarch appears to display great influence within the species, it is possible that any change within him would reflect upon all other Dark Matter. For which reason, it is important to make peace with 02, and encourage a compassionate nature that would result in a less destructive species. Until we can sufficiently address this issue at its root, the best we can do is continue to research and better our understanding of Dark Matter as a whole, in order to defend ourselves. It is exceptionally important that awareness is raised for this issue, as the current lack of understanding on society's behalf has been, and will continue to become, an exploit for this dangerous species.


End file.
